memorias de una uchiha
by leidymili
Summary: maldición como es posible de tu misma te conviertas en tu peor enemiga y ademas el orgullo se convierta en tu perdicion


Los personajes de Naruto no son mios de Kishimoto-sama.

memorias De Una Uchiha.

Capitulo uno: como te enamoraste especificamente de el?

Como Te enamoraste especificamente de el?

Abri la llave de ducha de Como Si Fuera lo mas pesado y fastidio no me queje del frio Porque, Como buena uchiha a mis 21 soy Toda una orgullosa uchiha, arastro Las Palabras Porque yo me Convertido en mi enemiga Mas intima.

Soy Todo Lo Que una chica de mi edad deseara una soy chûnin estoy a Unas Cuantas misiones de Ser jounin ya soy la Mano Derecha de mi madre en el hospital, y mi padre no deja de alabarme Junto al septimo hokage de cuan parecida soy a mi tio itachi cielos no puedo ni descuidarme ni Un Segundo Porque mi ahora "expresivo" padre (desde hace una año) no deja de Recordarme Como Dębe Ser un Uchiha.

-serio -orgulloso -fuerte -inteligente -sabio -altivo -Seguro y Un Monto de Cosas Que No Recuerdo y acompañado de mamá CAOS yo Sarada uchiha ,naci Rodeada del amor de Toda La Aldea de la hoja gracias a todos Aquellos Sacrificios del Pasado y amor perdonador del futuro.

Asi es soy una chica muy fuerte eh Entrenado Mi Cuerpo con stunade-sama y mi madre Hace Tiempo para Ser Como ellas me eh sumergido en el estudio y libros Durante mucho tiempo para entrenar y Cumplir mi sueo

! Ser La proxima hokage

CUANDO mi padre lo Oyo vi Como su orgullo Hacia mi crecia. maldicion

y lo seras- DIJO nada mas Pero me arrojo un Monto de orgullo Seguido de orgullo! O por dios Una enormeeeeeeee sonrisa! por dios El Septimo Hokage Hizo Una brujeri a y se apodero del Cuerpo de mi padre? FUE Lo Que pense en ESE ENTONCES claro nunca pense Que El Fuera peor Que Una vieja de pateo y sí es poco Decir Toda La Aldea Diciendo Que Yo seri la sucesora de la voluntad de fuego Y Que Como el dobe hokage esta Orgulloso de mi y de un sin fin de cosas de Que no Pude Recordar para no cansarlos con el cuento, asta un dia invito a la casa (cosa jamas vista) a todos Sus Amigos asta el Hokage ESTABA con Su Esposa.

... Flash back ...

salud-gritaron Todos los Presentes TODOS LO viejos amigos de Mis Padres Estaban en Nuestra Casa Celebrando bueno nadie sabia EL Porque Pero si que mi padre ESTABA de buen humor Como al Parecer le es costumbre desde Hace ya Un tiempo, aqui TODO hiba bien, bebida aya y Risas y charlas Y hubo Un momento de la velada Que me dejo pensativa.

sasuke tu hija es increible, hoy termino su mision con su equipo del ninja de Manera sublime-DIJO El Septimo Dandole sorbo de la bebida de naranja (Claro Todos tenian Que Trabajar mañana y no podian Tomar nada con alcohol Una lastina segun Todos ) .

naruto ella es la mejor de su generacion-Dijo papa Entrando en Modo-Orgulloso padre, ya va a empezar.

de verdad yo soy padre de Chou-chou Pero Debo Reconocer la Superioridad de tu hija-Dijo con Chouji-san con Un monton de carne a en la boca.

en ESO Debo de estar de Acuerdo, su Rendimiento de ninja es uno que no! mejor DICHO probablemente mejor de Todos los chûnin-DIJO observando Shikamaru-san tomando su copa y Alzando Sus Ojos con una Sonrisa.

jjjjjjjj Es Igual a ti de Osada sasuke-DIJO muy Relajado Tomando mas jugo Kiba-san.

Sin Duda La Mejor-Shino-sensei Nunca cambia Con Su Cara seria.

inojin dice que Sarada siempre FUE serie y casi no hablaba segun el-DIJO sai-san con una Sonrisa en su rosto pasivo.

Igual a ti en Muchos sentidos uchiha-DIJO Kankuro-sama Que habia Venido de la arena un Unas Vueltas del kasekage-sama.

en ella arde La Llama de la juventud-DIJO lee-sensei.

Eso y Un montón de cosas mas se escuchaba Hay Que hacian Que Mi Padre y Su orgullo-uchiha se hinchaba una mas yo podia jurar Que la sonrisa de mi padre se saldria de su rostro asta mi madre ESTABA asustada Pero lo apoyaba! aun peor peor.

chicos, Tranquilos SUS elogios hijo sabidos-DIJO ESO Bien Recibiendo -asentamiento de todos.

suspire y Sali de hay al patio trasero SI Todo Lo Que una chica Quiere ser.

Sarada Amor Tienes Una Llamada-Dijo mamá asomando su cabeza por la ventana con el telefono en alto.

esta bien-Dije corriendo y Tomando el telefono.

hola-Dije muy calmada.

holisss yo Sarada soy Chou-Chou-Dijo alegre -bueno, bueno Sabes Que kausutke PREGUNTA Mucho por ti y Me Dijo Que Quiere salir cont ...- ella siguio asi Por un largo rato kausutke no me gusta ya le habia DICHO Pero seguia insistiendo el era guapo y exelente jounin pero ... no era de mi tipo.

Sarada Me Estas escuchando-la ESCUCHE cerre los ojos y relaje mis Hombros y frotando mi nariz Decidi respondedor.

Chou-chou yo ya te dije Que El no me gusta ni nanata ni kadamaru ni menos notachi ninguno de Ellos me llama la atencion ni TAMPOCO quiero un novio estoy muy ocupad ...- no termine cuando ella solto Algo que me dejo helada .

Si Fuera boruto si-Directo al punto. Seco. eso me dejo congelada.

Chou-chou asta mañana-Dije para colgar

Sarada espera Oye-colge con furia el telefono y lo tire de seguro muy fuerte porque todos volvieron a ver

Hija estas bien-Me Pregunto mi padre volteando a ver

SI, SE me retiro buenas noches a todos, Padres y hokage señores

Sali Corriendo Subiendo las escaleras Dejando a Confundidos Todos Muy

Pasa algo -Dijo Naruto Volviendo a ver un sasuke con la ceja levantada

Este no respondio nada MIENTRAS veia El Camino Que siguio su hija.

aa bueno quien sabe-dijo sakura- quien quiere dangos-DIJO Tratando de cambiar el tema.  
-

Maldita Chou-chou como me DIJO tal cosa.

me eche de los diablos En la cama observando el techo de Manera enojada junte mis cejas y frunci el seño.

estupida Chou-chou Nada que ver, pense

puse mis lentes en la mesa de las noches Que ESTABA al Lado de mi cama.

boruto

HACE horas no pensaba en El que estaras Haciendo?

Porque No VEMOS

quien dijo eso

soy tu Conciencia bueno por decirlo

vete no quiero escucharte

Todo el dias Siendo Perfecta Y fingiendo desinterés ES DE NOCHE Todo el Mundo esta Ocupado Abajo , solo un poquito te lo mereces

Me levante de golpe bueno solo un poquito no le hacia daño a nadie verdad.

Poco a poco me acerque un ESE APARATO DE plastico y aluminio Que ESTABA estatico en la ventana de mi cuarto Aparato Que mis abuelos me regalaron para mi cumpleaños numero 18 con el cual sea Lleva Acabo mi mas grande y oscuro secreto Que haria Que mi fachada de Perfecta se vendria abajo.

ESE bendito telescopio con el podia divisar TODO La Aldea Pero sobretodo SU CUARTO.

ajusto el telescopio en la dirrecion indicada y pongo mi ojo derecho en la mirilla y siento mis meguillas arder Cuando Se vuelve mas clara la vista de mi objetivo.

hay esta, pense Como inoptisada ¡rayos! Siempre Me pasaba Lo Mismo cuando lo veo a El boruto uzumaki el, hijo de mi héroe, ex-alumno de mi padre y mi excompañero de equipo lo veo tan alto, Atractivo con esa cara enojada Pero a la Vez Sonriente y con la ESA Actitud revelde Sentado con su guitarra Dębe Estar practicando el toca muy bien lo eh escuchado l antes CUANDO esta con shikadai y Los Demás Tiene Una pierna en alto Y OTRO en la cama recostado en ella se ve tranquilo! o por Kami-sama se quito La camisa .

siento mi corazon a mil por hora es lógico hace mucho calor veo Que Abre la ventana y regresa a Su Lugar Pero Que espalda tan grande Y Que pienso

Pero si esta bueno

Pero es impropio Verlo! Como una descarada peor Aun Una! ACOSADORA¡

y

Como Que "y"

EL no nos ve y yo lo deseo Encima de mi

Me retiro abruptamente de la Ventana Como Si el telescopio se Hubiera Encendido derepente me abraso y calmo mi respiración.

Estoy jodida, soy Sarada uchiha y soy perfecta excelente chunin en ascenso un jounin buena enfermera la mejor de mi generación Una SEñOrita de exelente procedencia y modales de soja perfecta Pero con un secreto Estoy Enamorada Profundamente del mas jodido y rebelde chico de La Aldea de boruto uzumaki El hijo del Hokage!

... Fin de flash back ...

lo veo, me gusta y lo deseo.

jodida vida.


End file.
